pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Krowman/Team - SoMW Spike
Usually, in this kind of build, There is a Monk loading Frozen Soil too keep foes down and runs life attunement and life bond to even further mitigate damage. The build you have going looks more like a GVG Build. That and this build has a serious weakness from Mirror of Disenchantment (Common amongst the high end GVG'rs). And there is no obvious way to deal with Natures renewal if the Thumper Way pops up. Sure you can mystic wrath spike the spirit, but that just nerfs your ability to kill the Rangers in that situation where they have some 800+ HP from fertile season. A single Grenth Derv will wreak havok with you line. Enchantments are great, but 1 or 2 people with the right skills on any will render this whole build innefective. There has got to be a better way to do this build. But good submission, we have a starting point! =) Shireen 15:43, 4 May 2007 (CEST) :Uhm, What happens if you run into a Ranger/Para or anything that use's fertile season ;__;.. Wand it to death? Also im pretty sure there are mesmers that may use mirror of disenchantment for aegis chains, for the same purpose they can screw your enchants over costing you time and energy. :I would personally favour this, and if we had the rating system from 1-10, I'd give this a 6 or 7, ench removal is a big problem and the enemies WILL res. Napalm Flame 11:29, 8 May 2007 (CEST) ::It definately has potential. A little work from the fine folks around the world and we have a solid build! --Mgrinshpon 13:28, 9 May 2007 (CEST) ::Nbody runs Grenth anymore now that they nerfed the living hell out of it. Shido 15:05, 9 May 2007 (CEST) :::Me and my guild still do. We used to do 6v6 HA and we'd have 3 dervs, 2 monks and a warder ele. We'd take it in turns to Grenth and screw over their enches. With our high mysticism we had just about full Grenth coverage. Napalm Flame 15:48, 9 May 2007 (CEST) How is blind a counter? Swiftslash 15:14, 9 May 2007 (CEST) : And how is daze a problem? . The spike can still work even when the target is dazed and they have rc there that can remove it easily. 20px thelord23 08:58, 15 May 2007 (CEST) In the times when I really saw this build mop up in HA, they also brought a paragon/monk for support with and other support skills. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shireen ( ) }. Shireen 08:14, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :Agreed. ~~ Napalm Flame 11:56, 13 May 2007 (CEST) This is supposed to run relics... how? Relic runs are the HoH map most of the time... this build would fail at it pretty hard, as it is. Also, shrine capping? How are 8 monks going to split up to opposite sides of the map and maintain enchantments? No offense on the split, no speedbuffs, no knockdown prevention... this would get ripped apart by a half-balanced build in halls :/ -Auron 08:23, 15 May 2007 (CEST) I think it's supposed to be a faction farming gimick build. Not meant to take the hall, but consistantly win matches in the earlier stages to get rank. Shireen 09:06, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :Best way to get rank = holding halls. It's the most time-efficient fame farming method. Winning UW a hundred times is slower gain than winning and holding halls three or four times. Even if you just wanted a noob-grinder UW-winning build, there are faster builds to do it with; SoMW tends to take 15+ minutes in a 1v1 match, and it almost never wins kill count. -Auron 09:14, 15 May 2007 (CEST) I watched this build be used once, it seemed to work pretty good, but monks just dont seem to last long enough because other teams are going to be able to kill one at a point. This build does work, just it doesnt seem to be as versatile as some others.--Relyk 22:10, 19 May 2007 (CEST) I've used this build in TA with two bonders, an HB monk and ZB vitals. We used SoMW and bane signet for more damage. It worked very well. This doesnt seem like an HA build. Azn atheist 21:36, 14 June 2007 (EDT) :Damage? Actually, SoMW doesn't belong in TA since it's damn damn damn damn damn slow. 15+ battles every time in ta ftl. I'll own ppl in 1-5 minutes, go ahead and you do it in 15 mins while you can't win anyway to a team that got a ranger with interupts(aka 3/4 of the teams). Unexist 21:32, 17 June 2007 (EDT) Paragon I realize the attributes are jacked at the moment, but this is the basis, need some help fleshing it out. Should we load Frozen soil on this at wilderness survival 6? prof=paragon/monk leadership=9+1+2 command=8+1 motivation=12+3+1of powerrefrainof concentrationShall Return!"of Return/build Shireen 19:43, 15 May 2007 (CEST) Ahem *how the hell did my somw build get here?how the hell did i even get here?im confused the screen is brighter that guildwiki! Mgelo21 05:51, 17 May 2007 (CEST) *made some updates since ZB does suck =P Mgelo21 05:55, 19 May 2007 (CEST) How about the hexes Maybe I am not the only one that sees this, but you do not have any hex removal. Even though this is a gimmick build, I could see you running into major problems against any team with 1 or 2 strong hex characters. :Do you see the 3-4 one? Divert Hexes pwns hex teams... However, I would run 2 of them. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 03:46, 18 May 2007 (CEST) ::Er... why? 80% of hexes don't matter to a team of 8 monks. Faintheartedness? Oh noes, I wand 50% slower! Reckless Haste? Oh noes, I miss when I wand! One divert hexes is plenty, in fact when Gods Favor Us ran SOMW spike they didn't have *any* divert hex monks. -Auron 05:58, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :::Veil or Deny alone is enough, like auron said, hex removal isn't needed that mutch. Only reason to bring is in relic runs against snares. Tho, i'd just do a FULL bodyblock(block both sides) and then spike em out, snarer first priority. Few comments: You need life barrier; You don't spike / kill fast enough for broken tower. It's mantra of inscriptions on everyone or gg you can't own, this is why nobudy runs SoMW spikes anymore. Unexist Still need frozen soil. A team with just one copy of a hard res (flesh or my flesh, Resurection Chant) will become extremely, rediculously hard to kill. Shireen 15:18, 24 May 2007 (CEST) :If you want Frozen Soil then you still need to make sure their dmg dealers are down, otherwise it's useless anyway, and the current meta aint balanced or something, it's raw pressure like zergway, paraway, or savannah heat builds. This means you have to get alot of targets down at the same time before using FS, which is like impossible with the 20 seconds recharge. Unexist 12:33, 29 May 2007 (CEST) Unexist 10:42, 28 May 2007 (CEST) Needs a rewrite... archive or vet? The concept of a SoMW team is outdated. It cannot win/hold halls, and thus is worthless as a Heroes' Ascent build. You can, however, submit it for evaluation if you want. My advice is... archive it. Pick a somw build that was used by the somw pros (gods favor us, BenQ, etc) and mark it for archive. You cannot archive this in its current form and try to pass it as history, as nobody ran life sheath bonders and healer's boon monks without somw. -Auron 21:46, 24 June 2007 (EDT) :What Auron said =)--Hikari 07:02, 3 July 2007 (CEST)